


Habeas corpus

by Nikeleit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Все, что осталось в прошлом, рано или поздно настигнет тебя снова.#np Пост Мортем. Весь альбом Infandum Renovare Dolorem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Habeas corpus act - акт сопровождения подозреваемого до суда.  
> Сленговое выражение означающее также акт сопровождения усопшего на тот свет.

***

Маленькая прокуренная кухня с вечно работающим зомбоящиком дарит ощущение не_одиночества. Ларин просиживает в комнате от двух до четырех часов - в зависимости от своего состояния. День забит рутиной, с тех пор как он переехал в пригород Питера, устроившись на полставки в качестве сторожа на заброшенное кладбище. Он поднимается в шесть утра, открывает тяжелые кованные ворота, затем с метлою проходится по узким тропинкам между могильными блоками, дальше по настроению: либо запереться в сторожке, читать книги, воспринимая бормотание телевизора, включенного в режиме 24/7, как нечто отвлеченное, вроде разговора родителей перед ужином, либо приводить могилы в порядок. Люди - это гниющие в деревянных гробах куски мяса, разъедаемые червями и различными соединениями птомаинов, куда более интересны их надгробия, и не важно простые ли это деревянные доски, наспех сколоченные в крест, или монолиты из мрамора или гранита. Иногда он присутствует на захоронениях: весь в черном, с перчатками плотно облегающими кисти, не хватает только маски Чумного доктора.   
В шесть вечера он запирает основные ворота и оставляет открытой только маленькую калитку, а сам устраивается в своем домике с очередной книгой и чаем. Засыпает он ближе к ночи, спит неспокойно, в мозгу - вспышками воспоминания о том, когда он еще был активным видеоблогером.   
_Все в прошлом._  
Он говорит эту фразу себе каждое утро, смотря на свое отражение в треснутом стекле зеркала, пока чистит зубы и бреется. Он проглатывает ее вместе с чашкой кофе, втирает ее до блеска в очередной могильный камень, выметает вместе с листьями/пеплом/пылью/снегом с дорожек, выбрасывает в черном полиэтиленовом пакете вместе с другим мусором.  
 _Все в прошлом._  
В его доме нет интернета даже на мобильном. Он выбирается в город лишь за тем, чтобы пополнить запас продуктов и книг, его зарплаты на это вполне хватает. Питер не меняется в зависимости от времени года, он все такой же грязный, серый и мельтешащий безликой пестрой толпой. Последний вагон электрички уносит его обратно к тому месту, что он привык называть домом.  
 _Все в прошлом._  
Пальто свисает с ограды вместе с шарфом, пачкаясь в грязи и листовой трухе, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, мышцы вздуваются, яма для будущего захоронения углубляется с каждым часов лишь на пару сантиметров – земля перед зимой чертовски промерзает. Дмитрий кашляет, сплевывая вязкую слюну в слой глины и чернозема.  
\- Думал, что здесь тебя никто не найдет?  
\- Думал, что у тебя хватит ума меня не искать, - он ставит лопату вертикально и опирается о черенок, поднимая взгляд на неожиданного собеседника. – Что ты здесь забыл, Юрий?  
\- Пришел спросить, когда ты вернешься.  
\- Никогда, - Ларин качает головой, достает пачку сигарет и закуривает. Голова кружится, где-то вдалеке каркают вороны. – Неужели без меня стало настолько скучно?  
Юра медлит с ответом, пряча руки в карманах теплой куртки. Бывший видеоблогер подмечает детали: осунувшееся лицо, изменившаяся стрижка, похудел, зрачки чуть расширены, на землистых щеках румянец от мороза.  
\- Я думал, что, когда избавлюсь от тебя, когда придет конец нашей давно уже бессмысленной вражде, станет лучше, я, наконец, возьмусь за интересные проекты. Но без тебя, без твоих извечных нападок, это все стало просто… скучно. Возвращайся, Ларин.  
\- Нет, Хованский, - Дима затягивается, стряхивая пепел под ноги. – Думаешь, ты первый, кто сюда приезжает?  
Дима фыркает, затаптывает окурок и вновь берется за лопату, работы еще много. Он слышит, как бывший враг топчется какое-то время у ямы, сопя себе под нос, не зная, что сказать. Бывший критик не обращает внимания – охота ему морозить свою задницу здесь в пригороде, на кладбище, да на здоровье, никто никого за руки не ловит и к ограде не привязывает. Он кашляет, мышцы ходят ходуном, пот заливает глаза, рубашка намокает все быстрее.  
Вылезая из ямы, Ларин снова натыкается на Юру взглядом. Он накидывает пальто и шарф, берет в руки лопату и идет к своему дому. За спиной – шаркающие шаги в абсолютной тишине. Дверь открывается с еле слышным скрипом – надо будет смазать петли, он ставит чайник на плиту, зевая в ладонь.  
\- Если уж пришел, будь добр не ломать ничего вокруг, - говорит он Хованскому, чуть было не свалившему в маленькой прихожей вешалку. – Чай будешь?  
\- Не откажусь, - Юра снимает куртку и ботинки, проходит по отшлифованным доскам на землистом полу.  
\- Чай в шкафу, сахар там же, разберешься сам, - Дима пожимает плечами и уходит в душ, накрепко запирая за собой дверь.  
Ему интересно как долго продержится Хованский. Юлий помнится сбежал сразу же, как увидел его возле очередного надгробия, Соболев продержался чуть дольше, даже перекинулся с ним парой фраз, Мальтера слился перед самым его домом, рекордным было посещение Бэда с Усачевым, выпивших с ним по чашке чая, которые даже привезли ему книги, о которых он как-то упоминал в последнем видео, но руки так и не дошли купить (кстати, интересно, а этим-то то, что в итоге нужно от него было? Они вроде никогда особо не пересекались же). И вот теперь – Хованский. Ларин вздыхает, смывая пот и грязь с тела под еле теплой водой. Он слышит, как Юра ходит туда-сюда по домику, разглядывает обстановку, прихлебывает чай из чашки – звукоизоляция тут отсутствует в принципе. Когда он выходит из своеобразной ванной, Юрий сидит на кухне, на столе стоит вторая чашка с чаем, от которой идет пар. Секундная стрелка неторопливо бежит по циферблату, Дима делает глоток: зеленый, горячий, неразбавленный, без сахара, все как он привык. Надо же, еще помнит?  
Они сидят в молчании, за окном медленно темнеет, скоро все вокруг укроет саваном из снега, хотя декабрь только-только вступает в свои права. Тусклая лампочка иногда мигает, разбавляя сюрреализм происходящего, на минуту даже становится смешно: когда-то ранее бывшие друг другу ближе всех, теперь молчат, не зная, что сказать, да и нужны ли слова? Дмитрий гасит свет на кухне и уходит в комнату, которая служит одновременно и кабинетом, и гостиной, и спальней. Он дотошно и аккуратно заносит все действия за день в огромный гроссбух с пожелтевшими страницами, доставшийся от предыдущего сторожа. Хованский располагается на диване, искоса наблюдая за ним, что-то листая в смартфоне.   
\- Юр, если ты ждешь, что я одумаюсь и прямо сейчас соберу вещи и уеду с тобой на последней электричке обратно в Питер, ты заблуждаешься, - Дима разворачивается к нему на шатком стуле, взгляд – как пощечина.  
\- Ларин, я достаточно знаю тебя, чтобы не думать таких глупостей, - Юра фыркает, откладывая телефон.  
\- Тогда зачем ты приехал?  
\- Ммм.. считай, что соскучился, - Хованский пожимает плечами. – Могу я соскучиться по любовнику?  
\- Бывшему любовнику, Юрий, - Ларин шипит не хуже разбуженной зимой змеи. – Что потрахаться больше не с кем?  
Дима упускает момент, когда Юра оказывается лицом к лицу с ним, смотрит зло и сожалеюще одновременно. Теплая ладонь на плече заставляет дернуться: он слишком отвык от прикосновений, пальцы ведут по шее к уху, забираются в отросшие волосы. Выдохнув, он прижимается щекой к футболке, прикрывая глаза. Вся картина странная, в лучших традициях венгерской живописи: широкие мазки масляной краски на посредственной картине с застывшим фоном. Ларин успокаивается также быстро, как и вскидывается, одиночество быстро приучает ценить покой во всем – от работы до нервов. Часы на кухне мягко звенят – шесть вечера. Юра шевелит губами, прикидывая: последняя электричка до Питера в восемь. Ларин поднимается со стула, высвобождаясь из импровизированных объятий – нужно запереть главные ворота. Он натягивает поверх домашней одежды пальто, пропахшее дымом и потом, быстро шагает по главной аллее: тяжелый ключ оттягивает левый карман. Закрыть ворота дело пяти минут, но он стоит еще пять около ограды, вцепившись пальцами в прутья, приводя мысли в порядок – нечто вроде ежедневного ритуала, и дело даже не в Хованском. Он отпирает маленькую калитку и идет назад, окутанный снегом. Юра по-прежнему в его доме и даже не торопится собираться, чтобы успеть на электричку.   
\- Юр, последняя электричка через час сорок, ты знаешь?  
\- Знаю, иди сюда, - он пожимает плечами и хлопает ладонью по месту на диване рядом с собой.  
Ларин садится рядом, левая рука смахивает с волос капли от растаявших снежинок, правая прижимает к груди, заставляя расслабиться и просто ни о чем не думать, не занимать себя ненужной деятельностью.   
\- Так зачем ты все-таки приехал?  
\- Так ли уж это важно?  
\- Действительно.  
Дима укладывается поудобнее, закрывая уставшие глаза. Кажется, Хованский побил все рекорды. Хорошо ли это? Черт его знает. Плохо ли это? Однозначно нет.   
Последняя электричка сходит с рельс недалеко от Питера. Завтра будет много работы. Все, что осталось в прошлом, рано или поздно настигнет тебя снова.


End file.
